unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Helicopter
A helicopter is a type of a rotary wing aircraft. Helicopters appear in the single player modes of Drake's Fortune, Among Thieves and Golden Abyss. It is also featured in the multiplayer modes of Among Thieves and Drake's Deception in specific maps. In each game, a different model of a helicopter is featured. History ''Golden Abyss'' The helicopter in Golden Abyss appears to be modeled after the YH-1 Cherokees. It is owned by Jason Dante and his army of mercenaries. The helicopter appears in "I Forgot to Mention", "Farther Than It Looks" and "The Revolution Ends". Sully plans to steal one of those helicopters in order to get Nate and Chase off the island. ''Drake's Fortune'' In Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Atoq Navarro and his mercenaries owned a helicopter modeled after the Aérospatiale Alouette III. Nathan Drake first sees the helicopter in "Trapped." As he fights the hordes of Eddy Raja's pirates, he notices a helicopter flying above them, commenting to himself that the helicopter does not belong to Eddy Raja's men. The helicopter is later shown on Elena Fisher's camera, showing a video of Navarro, Gabriel Roman and Victor Sullivan getting on it. In "Gold and Bones", after obtaining the El Dorado statue, Navarro orders his men to tie up the statue to the helicopter, as they are about to leave The Island before the monstrous descendants are about to attack, with Navarro taking Elena as a hostage on board the chopper. Nate manages to grab onto the statue's ropes before the helicopter files away. A mercenary spots him hanging off the statue, and attempts to shoot him off the statue, but he is kicked out the helicopter by Elena; as he falls, the mercenary accidentally shoots the pilot, causing the helicopter to crash onto Navarro's ship. Nate jumps from the cargo onto the foredeck of the ship before it crashes. In "Showdown", at the climax of Drake's Fortune, Nate fights Navarro and his men, eventually managing to defeat them. Nate rushes to the helicopter's remains, rescuing an injured Elena. She spots Navarro getting back up, and Nate, noticing the rope connecting El Dorado to the helicopter is tied around Navarro's leg. Nate pushes the helicopter into the sea, dragging Navarro into his death, along with the statue of El Dorado. ''Among Thieves'' launching grenades on a military helicopter.]]In Among Thieves, a number of Mi-24 Hind gunships appear, owned by Zoran Lazarević and his troops. They are encountered as boss fights twice through the story. Nathan Drake first sees a helicopter in "Urban Warfare," with the pilot appears to talk with a foot soldier. The helicopter then flies away whilst the soldier is taken down by Drake. fights a helicopter on a train.]]Nate and his partner, Chloe Frazer are later encountered by another helicopter during "Desperate Times", which was sent by Lazarevic himself. The helicopter first attempts to kill the two by blasting a building of which they were in, but Nate and Chloe survive. Later on, it attacks them on a rooftop, but Nate attacks it using an M32-Hammer, causing it to spin out of control and crash. After falling to ground level, he finds its wreckage stuck in an alleyway. The helicopter reappears in "Locomotion", where it attempts to kill Nate a few times on Lazarevic's train, but he manages to lose the helicopter once the train enters a tunnel. It appears one last time in "Tunnel Vision" as a mini-boss, but Nate ultimately destroys it with an anti-aircraft gun. Lost Legacy A helicopter reappear in Lost Legacy. This time is based on a Kamov Ka-60. Appears only in Chapter 8 "Partners" and is used by Orca. Multiplayer ''Among Thieves'' Competitive In competitive modes, the helicopter appears only in The Plaza and The Highrise maps. In the Plaza, the helicopter causes small damage by using its machine gun when it flies over the map. On the Highrise, the helicopter launches a few bombs on a random building every few minutes. It can kill the player if one is on the roof of the bombed building. Co-op In Co-op, the helicopter appears in The Sanctuary and The Village missions in Co-op objective. In The Sanctuary, the helicopter appears after crossing the large bridge. It drops off two Heavy Weapons Troops. After they are killed, the players have to destroy the helicopter with an RPG-7 before proceeding. In The Village, the helicopter appears at the end of the level. After destroying the tank, the players must destroy the helicopter with an RPG-7 before completing the level. In the latter, the helicopter slowly circles the mission area, attacking any players underneath it with its chin-mounted machine gun, and occasionally releasing (free-falling) missiles. ''Drake's Deception'' Co-op Helicopters are featured in the Co-op modes of Drake's Deception. In Co-op Adventure level, Syria, a pirate-manned helicopter appears in the beginning as the player characters enter the tower. As they enter, the chopper appears and destroys the door with rocket fire, flinging the three characters into the water-filled underground. At the end of the chapter, two hostile helicopters will appear as a boss fight. The players have to destroy the helicopters with RPG-7s. Unlike the helicopters in Among Thieves, these seem to be based off the Aérospatiale Gazelle, and thus are notably smaller. Competitive Helicopters also appear in the competitive version of Syria. At one point in the match, a helicopter appears and bombs parts of the map. Old Quarter, a map released with the Drake's Deception map pack, also features a helicopter. Trivia * In Lost Legacy, Chloe ask Nadine for a helicopter. Nadine reply that she left it at home. Whatever its the helicopter used by Orca is unknown. * In Lost Legacy, doesn't matter how many times is hit with RPG rounds, it won't be destroyed. For defeating it, is necessary to grapple to it and enter. Category:Vehicles